


Guitar Lesson

by hello_nina



Category: Taynew
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Fucking, M/M, Making Out, Nonsense, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, dominant tay, handjob, literally wrote this for fun, tay and new have a threesome, tay is in love, taynew being taynew, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_nina/pseuds/hello_nina
Summary: This is TayNew smut with some assistance from Lee. Literal trash.**Summary: TayNew go to Lee's place one night and New basically ends up getting love from both.**





	Guitar Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is nonsensical smut and trash that I have no idea why I even wrote. It's just for fun so read at your own discretion, preferably on a day when you're bored as fuck and want to kill some time while also potentially getting mildly aroused (maybe).

“New, hurry the fuck up, we’re getting late and you don’t need to take another selfie making that pouting face. We get it. You have a sexy mouth. You don’t need to show it to everyone.” Tay hollered as he stormed into the bathroom and grabbed New’s phone from his hand.

“Tayyyy come on! Just one more. Please.” New pouted.

Tay rolled his eyes and unlocked New’s phone. He opened up the camera and tilted the phone at just the right angle to highlight New’s eyes and the five moles on his face. A hint of a smile rested on New’s face as he looked down shyly. 

Tay tried his hardest to hold back the smile that always seemed to appear on his face whenever New got shy like this around him. He snapped a picture and immediately texted it to his own phone. Of course he had to add it to his separate gallery dedicated just to New. 

He was about to hand the phone back to him when a new message popped up at the top of the screen. It was from their mutual friend (though Tay considered him more of an annoyance, really) Lee Thanat. 

“We still on for tonight? I’ve got your spare guitar tuned. Can’t wait for you to get your hands on it.”

Tay frowned and looked at New. “I thought we had dinner plans tonight. Why is Lee asking you about private guitar lessons?”

New insisted on acting coy and walked over to Tay to adjust his collar, lips pouting as he patted Tay’s shoulders and chest for absolutely no reason.

“New. I’m serious.”

New looked up and frowned. “Tay, you know how important learning the guitar is for me right now. I’ve always wanted to do it and finally my schedule’s given me some time to practice. Lee’s great at it and it just so happens that his schedule is also free tonight. You and I can go to dinner another time.” He said with finality as he walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to grab the car keys.

Tay trailed after him, trying to keep his constantly on-edge temper under control as he said “but we haven’t had date night in weeks. That’s important too, right?” 

New stopped and turned to face him. “It is and I just told you we can reschedule it for later in the week. You and I can—“

“So you’re ditching me for Lee tonight.” Tay said sharply.

“I mean if you’re going to see it like that then nothing I say will—“

“I’ll come with you.” Tay said abruptly.

New gaped at him. “You don’t even like the guitar. Or Lee. Why do you want to come?”

Tay shrugged nonchalantly as he walked past New to their front door. “Because you’re going, and we had plans for date night. So tonight is going to be TayNew date night no matter where we are.” He said as he walked out the door.

New stared after him, slowly shaking his head as the corners of his mouth tilted up in a small smile. “This guy.” He said vaguely as he followed Tay out the door.

****************************************************************************************************

He parked outside Lee’s condo and put his hand on Tay’s arm before Tay barged out the car.

“Tay,” he said calmly, “please. I really need to focus tonight so don’t pick a fight with Lee and don’t create any distractions, okay? Please?” He pouted slightly and widened his eyes just a little as he tilted his head down to look at Tay. He knew this look was Tay’s weakness and hoped that it would persuade him to not do anything rash tonight.

Tay groaned and slid down his seat, crossing his arms as he rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll just sit quietly and watch Lee try to look almost as amazing as you do holding a guitar.” He looked over at New and grinned.

New laughed and shook his head. “My best friend is quite the charmer tonight.” He said quietly as he hopped out the car, Tay following in his wake.

“I’ve always been like this, you just never noticed till today.” Tay said dramatically as they stepped into the building and made their way to the elevators.

Once they arrived on the correct floor, New led them to Lee’s door and rang the doorbell. Lee answered almost immediately.

“New! I was wondering when you—oh Tay. I…………..wasn’t expecting to see you tonight.” Lee said as he moved aside to let them enter.

“Sorry Lee, I forgot I made plans with you before I promised Tay I’d have dinner with him tonight.” New said apologetically as he headed straight for the guitar that was perched on Lee’s couch.

Tay looked over at Lee smugly and wiggled his eyebrows. “New knows how to prioritize.” He said matter of factly.

Lee smiled. “Is that why he’s here in my condo right now?”

Tay’s smug look vanished and he scowled as he walked over to New and sat down next to him on the couch, leaving absolutely zero space between their bodies.

Lee laughed as he walked over and sat across from them, grabbing his own guitar and strumming it softly.

New did the same and tilted his head, as if trying to listen to a specific tune. 

“Hmm…..try that same melody again but a little slower this time.” Lee said.

New tried again but couldn’t quite hit the right note.

“Here,” Lee said, walking over to him and placing his hands atop New’s, guiding them to the correct strings and position. 

Tay looked over discreetly and his scowl deepened. He stood up and pretended to fuss around in Lee’s kitchen, opening cabinets and drawers, looking in the fridge and pantry for a snack. He turned back around and saw Lee now sitting next to New, his arms around New’s shoulders as he strummed the guitar with him, whispering something in his ear the whole time.

Tay coughed loudly and slammed one of the drawers closed. 

Both New and Lee looked up in surprise. “Tay!” New exclaimed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He mumbled, walking over to New and sitting on his other side. “Just got bored.” He shrugged as he leaned back against the couch and placed his feet atop the table in the living room.

Lee observed this quietly, his head tilted slightly as he suddenly got an idea. He had wanted to sneak in some fun tonight before meeting up with a friend for a quickie later, and it seemed Tay and New would just have to do. He leaned in closer to New and whispered something about a tune in his ear and sure enough, Tay leaned towards New as if listening discreetly. Lee smiled and tightened his arms around New’s shoulders as he leaned in even further until his chin was now resting in the crook of New’s neck.

Tay looked like his head was about to explode at any moment. Before he opened his mouth to no doubt yell about some irrelevant thing, New cut him off by saying “hey Tay, why don’t you try strumming and I’ll teach you how to play a tune?” 

Tay closed his mouth and stared at New. “What?”

“Try playing this,” New said as he was about to hand the guitar over to Tay. Lee placed his hand over New’s to stop him.

“Tay why don’t you try it while New holds onto the guitar. New’s got a better grip anyway, and that’ll allow you to focus on your fingers.”

Tay looked at Lee then back at New. “Okayyyyy.”

He reached over to the strings on the guitar that was still situated on New’s lap and started strumming slowly. New nodded encouragingly as Lee continued to rest his head in the crook of New’s neck. When Tay began strumming New reached over and placed his hands on Tay’s to guide him so that the guitar actually began to play a tune. Lee smiled as he watched how New took his time and patiently guided Tay, explaining why certain moments had to be fast paced and other moments slower. The look on New’s face was of pure adoration and support, as if nothing was giving him more joy than teaching Tay how to strum his melody.

Unconsciously Lee nuzzled his face deeper into the crook of New’s neck and placed a soft kiss there. New froze and looked up at Tay, who in turn looked up and stared at Lee. 

“Why did you do that?” Tay asked loudly.

Lee shrugged. “I just thought it was sweet how he was showing you how to play. He’s always so patient with your slow ass.” He smirked as he raised an eyebrow in challenge and placed another kiss, this time on New’s shoulder.

Tay cocked his head to the side and looked at New, whose face was flushed. He was blinking rapidly, his chest starting to rise and fall just a bit faster than usual. Tay watched, suddenly mesmerized by New’s reaction. 

Lee now began sucking slowly in the crook of New’s neck where he had placed a kiss earlier, causing New to close his eyes and moan quietly. The sound of that moan went straight to Tay’s dick and he realized he was actually starting to get hard by watching New get turned on. 

By Lee. 

Of all people.

Fuck.

Before Tay could get pulled out of this trance, New lifted his hand and placed it around Tay’s neck, tugging gently. Tay obliged, always helpless when it came to giving New whatever he wanted. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on New’s lips. New smiled, eyes closed, as he pulled Tay down for another one. This time Tay kissed him deeply, biting on his bottom lip just a little so that New inevitably gasped and gave Tay the opening he needed to deepen the kiss with his tongue, letting it slide slowly into New’s mouth and touching every inch of it as if the taste alone would satisfy any craving he would ever have.

Lee continued to suck on New’s neck, now slowly taking hold of the guitar on his lap and placing it to the side. New sighed appreciatively as he could now snake both hands around Tay’s neck and continued to suck on his mouth. Lee slipped his hand under New’s shirt, slowly sliding it up until he reached New’s nipple and flicking it at a slow but constant pace. 

New moaned and made to break the kiss but Tay reached out and placed his hand around New’s neck, holding him firmly in place as he leaned over him and began to suck on his tongue. New, overwhelmed by Lee’s hands on his nipples and Tay attacking his mouth, whined and reached down to rub his now erect dick, clearly turned on at this point by the onslaught of sensations.

Lee grabbed his hand and pulled it towards him to kiss it slowly, holding on to New’s wrist and not allowing him to alleviate the pressure in his dick. Tay broke the kiss and looked at New, wondering how far they should take this. He smiled slowly as he saw that New was so far gone in his sex filled haze, his eyes clearly saying he needed release as he clung to Tay, whining softly for him to continue.

Tay looked to Lee, who seemed to stare at New as if he was suddenly the most beautiful creature on this earth. Tay couldn’t actually fault Lee for looking at New like that. New was drop dead sexy on a regular day, but right now with him grinding and moaning under their bodies he looked like a five course meal that both Tay and Lee wanted to devour. They raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. Tay bent down until his face was less than an inch away from New’s. “Hin? I need you to tell me what you want.” He whispered as he began to unbutton New’s shirt. 

“Tayyyyy.” New moaned quietly. “Please Tay.”

“What is it, New? What.” He leaned down to place a kiss in the middle of New’s now bare chest. “Do.” Another kiss. “You.” Kiss. “Want?” Kiss.

“You.” He responded quickly, then looked over slowly at Lee. “And Lee.”

Lee smiled at New as he leaned down to kiss him, his lips landing softly on New’s plump ones. He grabbed New’s jaw with one hand then began to kiss his chin and jawline, his index finger sliding slowly into New’s mouth.

“Suck.” He said firmly. 

New wrapped his swollen lips around Lee’s finger and began sucking slowly, his mischievous eyes never leaving Tay’s.

Tay stared back, never expecting to be so turned on by watching New get pleasure from this. But just seeing how excited it made New made Tay want to fuck him relentlessly. He loved seeing this stubborn creature eventually succumb to him. Plus, fucking New gave Tay the ultimate high. It was one of the best feelings in the world, knowing that he could tease New endlessly and still be the one thing that could give him release. He knew Lee was here for the ride regardless (his crazy ass was always up for a good time), but ultimately it was only Tay who knew New’s body inside and out. 

Tay watched as Lee pulled his finger out of New’s mouth and kissed him passionately, their tongues clashing as Lee reached up to place his hands in New’s soft hair, tugging on it gently until New gasped, his mouth opening wider and allowing Lee to thrust his tongue in deeper. Tay pulled New’s now unbuttoned shirt off and bent down to take one of his nipples into his mouth, flicking it lazily with his tongue as he heard New whine in surprise from the sudden attack on his sensitive bud. 

Lee moved away from New’s mouth to continue sucking on the soft spot on his neck while Tay moved slowly from his nipple to his abs, kissing and sometimes using teeth to graze the skin softly. New started writhing slowly beneath both Lee and Tay, unsure which way to turn to find release as he was being stimulated from both at the same time. His breathing became labored and he unconsciously kept thrusting his hips slightly. 

Tay grinned and leaned down to kiss the bottom of New’s torso, just above his waist. He then began to unbutton and unzip New’s pants at an agonizingly slow pace, while keeping a hand to flat on his abdomen to stop him from bucking his hips. Lee tugged on New’s hair a little harder eliciting a sharp gasp as he tilted New’s head back and used his other hand to reach down and sharply twist his other nipple. 

“Ahhh!” New cried out, his pale chest and face now flushed as he shook his head and squeezed his eyes tight, his hair flying out in all directions and his wet bottom lip almost cut by his teeth biting down on it. 

Tay watched, enamored at how turned on New was and how much this was turning him on as a result. New looked breathtakingly beautiful like this, at his most vulnerable, so lost in the attack on his senses and forgetting about all his worries and burdens, even just for a few moments.

“Tay please!” New was now practically begging. 

Lee looked up at Tay and smiled. “Listen, if you want me to do it and you watch I’d be more than happy—“

Tay scoffed. “New wanted you so you can join in BUT you don’t and will never get to fuck him so don’t even try.” He said firmly as he slid New’s pants all the way off and glanced down at New’s dick jutting out from inside his boxers. 

Lee grinned. “He prefers my hands anyway.”

“He prefers my dick anyway.” Tay muttered.

“Tay!” New cried out, getting more and more frustrated by Tay and Lee’s arguing. 

Tay looked down at New and smiled, kissing him as his hands slowly slid up New’s perfect thighs and pulled down his boxers to free his dick. He then grabbed New by his thighs and hoisted him up and around until New was now straddling Tay on the couch. Lee stood behind New and turned his head to the side to he could kiss him deeply, sucking on his bottom lip as his hand went to New’s nipples and flicked them roughly. New groaned as he placed his hands forward onto Tay’s shoulders and began grinding his waist, Lee’s kiss and the feel of Tay’s dick under his ass slowly lighting up every single nerve in his body.

Tay dragged his eyes up and down New’s body, his mouth parched as he saw how needy New was, writhing his body, sucking on Lee’s mouth and grabbing onto Tay’s shoulders as if his life depended on it. To tease him, Tay bucked his waist without warning and New whined loudly, not expecting the sudden shove to his ass.

Tay grinned and unzipped his pants, freeing his own erect dick. He looked to Lee and quirked an eyebrow. Lee stopped kissing New briefly to walk over to a nearby room, returning with a bottle of lube and a condom.

“I don’t think we’ll need it but just in case.” Tay said as he applied some around New’s hole and his own fingers. He then grabbed New’s waist as he rested his forehead against Tay’s. Lee slid his hands around New’s chest from behind and leaned down to kiss his back, his shoulders, the back of his neck, and began sucking on the crevice where his shoulder met his neck. New began grinding his waist again, closing his eyes as he bit down on his plump bottom lip.

This single act drove Tay unreasonably wild. He reached around and slowly inserted his finger into New’s hole. Unsurprisingly, it wasn’t that hard considering he was already pretty turned on by now. Tay smiled as he slowly stuck another finger in and began to ease them in and out very slowly. 

“Mmpf,” New groaned. He felt as if every inch of his body was on fire. Between Lee sucking on his shoulder and Tay pumping his fingers in and out of his ass, he couldn’t do anything but writhe his body, his chest rising and falling as he leaned his head back and let out a sharp gasp.

Just as he felt like he was about to cum, Tay pulled his fingers out and adjusted New’s waist, now slowly inserting his dick. 

“Ahhhh,” New groaned as he leaned his head forward again to rest against Tay’s. Lee threaded his hand through New’s hair and yanked his head back, positioning New at an angle where Tay could push himself in further. 

“Tayyyyyy,” New whined loudly, his ass wanting more thanks to the friction that Tay’s dick was creating. 

“I know Hin, I know. Relax.” Tay muttered, his jaw clenched as it took every ounce of strength he had not to shove his dick in all the way.

“New,” Lee began as he turned New’s head slowly to face him, “if he’s not doing it for you all you have to do is say the word and we can switch.” 

Tay growled and began to move his dick in and out of New at a steady pace. Lee shook his head and smirked, pulling New’s mouth in for a kiss, his other hand slowly sliding down New’s rock hard abs to wrap around his dick. He began to jerk New off at an agonizingly slow pace, hearing him whine against his mouth at the slow torture. Tay eventually caught on and slowed down his own rhythm, now moving in and out of New at an equally lazy pace.

New groaned and sighed in frustration, attempting to grab onto his own dick to find release, but Lee wrapped his arm around him, effectively stopping his movement.

“Tayyyyyy!” New whined loudly now in desperation. Tay looked up at him, cocking his head to the side and taking in the sight before him. 

Lee smiled and raised his eyebrows. “Like what you see?”

Tay rolled his eyes. “Only half of it.” He responded as his hands moved on their own to touch New’s beautiful chest, now turning crimson, glossed in a sheen of sweat. He flicked New’s nipple lazily as he watched his reaction with amusement.

“Tay pleaaaaase.” New begged.

Tay leaned forward to capture New’s lips in a slow, wet kiss, then began sliding his dick in and out of him at a faster rhythm.

“Mmmmmpf, fucking FINALLY.” New moaned as he bobbed up and down on Tay’s waist, Lee’s arm still wrapped around his torso. Lee began jerking New off at a quicker pace, and between Lee’s hand and Tay’s dick New thought he’d practically black out from the intense pleasure flowing through his body. Every nerve was on fire and he was so overwhelmed by Tay and Lee he didn’t know where their bodies ended and his began. He just knew that his ass and his dick were the only things that existed right now and the attention being devoted to both at the same time was enough to drive him insane. Nothing else penetrated his mind except for Tay and Lee and how they were worshipping his body and honestly, New fucking loved it.

“Ahhhh mmmmmf shittttt.” He breathed out, shaking his head side to side as he came from Lee’s handjob, his dick finally finding release. He breathed out a sigh only to feel another rush of pleasure as Tay kept fucking his ass.

“Tayyyy,” New mewled quietly, most of his energy spent as he leaned against Lee’s body even as Tay kept going.

“I know Hin, hang on, please.” Tay whispered gently, closing his eyes as he pulled New closer to him. New placed his hands on Tay’s shoulders and tilted his head back, feeling like he was going to cum again at any moment. Tay leaned in to kiss New’s neck, then moved to bite down lightly on his collarbone. 

“Ahhhhh fuckkkk,” New yelled as he felt himself cum for the second time that night, his vision now clouding as his body succumbed to the intense wave of pleasure yet again. Tay followed suit, moaning New’s name loudly as he kissed the place on his collarbone he had bit down on earlier.

Neither of them said a word as New placed his head on Tay’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Both boys breathed in the strangely appealing smell of their own scents mixed with the unmistakable odor of sex in the room. New could feel Tay’s chest rising and falling. Tay placed his hand on New’s back and began sliding it up and down slowly. New loved when Tay did this. It comforted him and made him feel safe. This was his safe spot. Here in Tay’s arms he could forget about everything and just be himself. And right now, he felt nothing but love and adoration for this guy who willingly shared him with someone else just so he could make New happy.

New didn’t think he could love Tay any more than right now. He smiled and sighed contentedly.

“Hin,” Tay said after a few moments of complete silence, “that was………”

New smiled, his eyes still closed. “Yeahhh.” 

“Who knew my strong yai nong could be sooo needy sometimes.” Tay whispered, a hint of a smile on his face as he gently teased New.

New scowled. “P’Tayyy,” he said, now playing along, “you always did say I’m your BFF - best food forever. Did I taste good today?” He asked as he felt Tay’s chest move up and down with laughter. 

“You always taste amazing, Hin.”

New lifted his head to look at Tay’s face, smiling gently now as he tried to commit every inch of this beautiful face to memory. “You—“ 

“This is the hottest and sexiest thing I have ever seen. So glad I got it on camera.” Lee joked loudly from behind them.

Both Tay and New turned to look at him credulously as they were pulled out of their post-sex haze.

“TayNew make a porno. I can see it now. Actually, I did just see it now.” 

“Why are you even here?” Tay mumbled as he pulled New back to his chest to continue cuddling.

“It’s my place, idiot.” Lee said calmly, placing his hands on New’s shoulders and beginning to rub. “And you two just fucked in it. Right in front of me.” 

Tay slapped his hands away from New. “Yeah well, thanks for all your help. We’ll be leaving now.”

“Wow, so both of you fucked but I don’t get any?” Lee said, pretending to act offended. 

Tay scoffed. “It’s Friday night. We all know you’ve got a full night booked with your fave fuck buddies and this was just the foreplay.”

Lee smiled, thinking of the plans he had indeed made for later.

He leaned down until his mouth was by New’s ear and whispered, while looking directly at Tay, “come on New, I’m sure I could show you a better time than Tay. I’ll even give you pointers! Where to place your hands, which strings to pull, what—“

“COME ON HIN WE’RE LEAVING.” Tay shouted.

New grinned, looking from Lee to Tay.

“Tay I really think I should stick around for extra lessons……”

Tay glared at him.

“Or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear thoughts in the comments! :)
> 
> or
> 
> twitter: @confusedpolca


End file.
